¿Sueño o Realidad?
by Midori Seiko
Summary: Vivir un sueño o soñar una vida. Olette vive entre dos mundos, sin saber cuál es el real. Busca a alguien, pero no sabe quién es: Pelo rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa fácil. ¿Quién es el príncipe del universo de los sueños rotos? ¿Quién la espera en la realidad difuminada? ? X Olette X ?


**Me apetecía escribir un nuevo fanfic OneShot de KH2 y, tras tenerlo escrito en papel, he decidido animarme a compartirlo. ¡Espero que os guste!  
**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney.  
**

* * *

El resplandor anaranjado del ocaso inunda mi habitación, derramándose por mi cama, disolviendo la imagen reluciente que rondaba por mi cabeza hasta hace un momento. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa fácil. ¿Por qué soy la única que lo recuerda? Son sólo retazos, recuerdos incompletos, mal borrados, pero no puedo hacerlos desaparecer del todo. Sé que existió, pero no sé quién es o fue, ni siquiera podría reconocerle si le viera. Sólo tengo esos tres rasgos, un rostro impersonal envuelto en luz, que me persigue, del que no puedo escapar, aunque no será porque no lo intento.

Vago por las calles sin dirección; la mirada perdida, la mente extraviada. No puedo concentrarme en este mundo, esos ojos azules me reclaman para sí. El eco de mis pasos resuena y se propaga, marcando un ritmo monótono, desencantado. De repente, una melodía acelerada, repleta de vida, se funde con la mía. Alguien viene.

_"¡Oly!"_

Él también me llamaba así, lo sé. No es la misma voz, pero la entonación se le parece. Me detengo, como un autómata ante una orden silenciosa. Aumenta el ritmo de sus pasos hasta alcanzar una velocidad que me resulta ajena, hasta que se detiene y lo sustituye por quedos resuellos.

_"Sabía que eras tú. ¿Al fin has salido de casa?"_

Es cierto, pienso distraída. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía. Días inútiles aprisionada voluntariamente entre cuatro paredes, para no ver nada real, porque ya no sé qué lo es. No sé quién existe de verdad y quién es producto de mi imaginación.

_"¿Oly? ¿Olette?"_

¿Será ese mi nombre? ¿O es parte de la alucinación? Trato de enfocar el rostro enfrente de mí, entrecerrando los ojos. Un gesto preocupado crispa las comisuras de una boca acostumbrada a sonreír, enmarcada por tiesos mechones de pelo moreno. No sé si le conozco o no, aunque algo grita en el fondo de mi aletargado cerebro que es importante. Tampoco sé si pertenece a la realidad o a mi pequeño mundo roto e incompleto.

_"¡Respóndeme, Oly! ¡Soy yo, Pence!"_

Pence. Reconozco ese nombre. Estaba con él antes de los sueños rotos. Lo conocía. Al final logro encontrar su mirada. Sus labios se curvan imitando casi con absoluta perfección la sonrisa difuminada que busco.

_"¿Quién es?"_

Las palabras atraviesan con dificultad mi garganta y noto la lengua rasposa. De algún modo recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo que no pronuncio frase alguna.

_"¿Quién es quién? Yo soy Pence, Oly"_

Trago saliva con dificultad, y hago una nueva pregunta con la misma voz grave y desafinada.

_"¿De quién es esa sonrisa?"_

El deja de sonreír porque sus labios han comenzado a temblar de repente. Parece a punto de llorar.

_"Estás mucho peor de lo que creía. Ven, te llevaré a casa"_

No quiero volver, quiero encontrarle y pedirle que se vaya de mi cabeza para siempre o, como mínimo, que les explique a todos que no me lo he inventado.

Antes de que Pence pueda reaccionar, echo a correr sin saber a dónde voy. Salto vallas blancas y cruzo las interminables calles rebosantes de innumerables casas anaranjadas. No me cogerá antes de que lo encuentre, tengo que acabar con esto, matar ese mundo incompleto para poder vivir en este.

En algún punto, los edificios se acaban. Estoy en una colina no demasiado alta, desde la que puedo observar el eterno atardecer. Hay algo en este lugar, algo especial parte de los sueños rotos: risas perdidas que se desvanecen en el viento.

Una mano cálida se aferra a mi muñeca. Tiro, tratando de escaparme, pero él es más rápido y envuelve mi cintura con el otro brazo desde atrás, impidiéndome la huida, a pesar de que me revuelvo y le pateo varias veces. Al final acabo comprendiendo que es imposible. No parece muy corpulento, pero me tiene bien cogida.

_"Tranquila, tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño, Olette. Nunca podría hacerlo"_

Las palabras tranquilizadoras que susurra en mi oído tienen un efecto diferente a las de Pence, aunque son pronunciadas con la misma ternura, si no más. Su aliento me hace cosquillas. Es agradable, pienso mientras dejo de pelear."

_"Eso es, buena chica"_

Me acaricia el antebrazo con cariño, pero puedo apreciar frustración y tristeza en su voz.

_"Pence me contó lo que ha pasado. Él no sabía nada. Sólo pensaba que estabas deprimida. Estaba muy alterado, es demasiado sensible."_

¿Deprimida? Yo no estoy deprimida, triste ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero saber qué es real, encontrarle, eliminar la película que nubla mis ojos.

_"Imaginaba que estarías aquí. Antes de dejar de hablar venías mucho por aquí. Te sentabas mirando el cielo, decías que esperabas a alguien. Podías pasar todo el día sin moverte, sin comer. Pero él nunca vino, ¿verdad?"_

Agacho la cabeza. Es cierto. Esperé días y días en lo alto de esta colina, alternando la vista entre el cielo y las vías de tren. Si volvía, sería la primera en saberlo. Pero él nunca vino.

Noto cómo el chico que me abraza, porque hace rato que el intento de retenerme se convirtió en una obvia muestra de cariño, intenta girarme para quedar uno enfrente del otro. Yo me dejo hacer, porque me he dado cuneta de que no puedo escapar, él no existe. Esto no es más que una cárcel formada por mi propia mente. Estoy condenada a vivir entre dos mundos, sin pertenecer a ninguno.

Mechones de brillante pelo rubio coronan su cabeza. Clava su mirada en la mía, o eso creo, porque no soy capaz de enfocar su rostro.

_"Yo… yo voy a estar siempre para ti, Oly. No importa a quién esperes o cuánto tiempo tardes en recuperarte. Déjame ayudarte"_

Alza una mano y me aparta un mechón de pelo de los ojos con una leve caricia. Levanto la cabeza y él sonríe.

Pelo rubio, sonrisa fácil.

Ahí está. Ha vuelto por mí. Pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla, para asegurarme de que esta vez es real. Creo que cierra los ojos, y posa su mano sobre la mía.

_"Oly…"_

Siguiendo un impulso que no puedo identificar, sello sus labios entreabiertos con los míos. Sabe a sol, a aventura, a tardes de verano en la playa. Al principio noto que está incómodo, rígido; le he pillado por sorpresa. Pero pronto afianza más su abrazo sobre m icintura y me devuelve el beso y me regala mil más, primero con infinita ternura y luego con desesperación, casi con rabia, mientras susurra mi nombre una y otra vez,

Me aferro a él. Es real, es real, es real. Yo tenía razón desde el principio. Sí hay dos mundos, aunque los demás no lo quieran ver. Él existe, y pronto se lo explicará atodos.

De pronto se envara y se aleja de mí con suavidad, aunque no aparta sus manos.

_"Olette, ¿sabes quién soy?"_

Que pregunta más estúpida.

_"Él."_, respondo con rotundidad.

Cierra los ojos, dolido, y cuando los abre, soy consciente de que hay algo que no está bien. Por fin veo con claridad.

Pelo rubio, ojos marrones.

No es él, sigo perdida sin que nadie pueda rescatarme. No podré huir nunca. Me encerrarán y esos recuerdos incompletos seguirán atormentándome. Estaré rota, vacía, para siempre.

Lágrimas de tristeza y frustración corren por mis mejillas. El desconocido las limpia con delicadeza y apoya sus labios en mi frente.

_"Hayner, Oly, soy Hayner"_, suspira.

_"Me hubiera gustado volver a oír mi nombre en tu boca una vez más. ¿Sabes? No me importa si ese chico existe o no, pero no te merece hasta este punto, hasta volverte loca"_

¿Loca? Yo no estoy loca. Da igual cuántas veces lo digan, sólo yo sé la verdad.

Hayner vuelve a suspirar y me revuelve el pelo con la mano.

_"Te llevaré a casa"_


End file.
